In a Halloween or other holiday event, many children use different shaped receptacles, whether it is paper bags, handled plastic bags, or even different shaped containers, as a carrier for candies, particularly during the Halloween season, when conducting trick-or-treat activities. Almost all of those types of containers on the market are just usually in the form of a bucket, so that when the children use those buckets as a candy carrier, they still walk in the dark. While some of the buckets may have some means for illumination, they are rather difficult of structure, and do not project the light exteriorly, to also function as a safety lighting feature, to not only add to the security of the children during usage, but to also add to the decorative attractiveness of the container during application.
Examples of some of the prior art types of lighted carriers can be seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,234, which shows a singular-walled, hollow carrier incorporating a handle, and in a space having a light and diffuser assembly, generally structured to provide for reflection of light into the carrier for illuminating the carrier interiorly, during usage.
The prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,233, is also upon an illuminated bucket, which is formed as just that, a bucket that has an illumination means, once again located in the bottom of its structure, which does provide some illumination for the path of the child holding the bucket, with some degree of illumination within the bucket to provide aesthetic effects.
The patent to Hickey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,985, shows a trick-or-treat carrier with a false bottom. This carrier also is shaped as a bucket, and has means for holding an inverted flashlight to the bottom of the bucket, for illuminating downwardly, as occurs with most of the prior art described herein, and then has a false bottom that slides down over the flashlight to separate the lower end of the light from the candies or other gifts arranged therein during usage.
Another prior patent in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,932, shows an illuminated carrier employing fiber optics. This decorative carrier is also for holding Halloween candy, and it is just a singular bucket that has fiber optics located through its surface, and other light sources projecting through the outer wall of the carrier, so as to provide some decorative illumination of the carrier during application. The patent states that an audible emission may also be provided.
A published application in the U.S., No. 2003/0086260, is upon an illuminated Halloween candy carrier. This carrier is shaped as a face, has a handle that is illuminated by a plurality of light bulbs, and a base structure that is further illuminated by a single bulb, battery-energized, during its usage and application. It does describe its applicability to increase the visibility of the child carrying it on a darkened street.